


GIMME BANDORI PROMPTS!

by DykeOnABike



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, SO, all the bandori girls are gay, all the names are alphabetical, how 'bout them knicks?, i did use the raise a suilen girls, okie doki, uhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DykeOnABike/pseuds/DykeOnABike
Summary: hand 'em over, (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ





	1. sup

Eyyy! So what's up! I'm having really bad writer's block. So, yall send me some ships (in the bandori fandom) and a prompt, I'll see where that takes me. I'll do x reader fics, but not with guys, they all gay. However, you can give me, for example:

Non-binary!Himari/Moca

or Non-binary!reader/Sayo

I won't do incest (unless it's like a comfort/platonic thing, but nothing romantic/sexual)

I will do NSFW (to a level of my comfort), poly characters.

 

Please try to give me some detail/prompt (ie: Ran/Moca are in a cafe, and Moca gets saucy) <<Weirldly worded, but whatevs. If you can't do that at least give me something like Trans!Yukina/Kasumi or Shy!Lisa/Outgoing!Saaya, you get the idea.

 

 

Happy Sinning!

 

 

 


	2. LisaSayo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Shir0_Tamaya.
> 
> Trans!Sayo/Lisa
> 
> tw: reference to self-harm

******

“I have an amazing idea!” Lisa said as she put her bass in the case.

 

“Yes, Imai-san?” The silver-haired girl looked at her.

 

“It would be a great bonding thing! We could all go swimming!” Her eyes sparkled as she said ‘swimming’. 

 

Sayo felt a spark in her chest, Lisa’s smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Sure, Lisa smiled a lot, but this was the first time she ever really noticed how bright it was. But then the words sunk in,  _ “We could all go swimming!”  _ echoed in her ears. Someone would have to see her body. She snapped out of daydream mode when a small hand waved in front of her face.

 

“Hellooo. Sayo-chan? Earth to Sayo?” 

 

“Whuh? Oh, yes Ako?”

 

“Do you wanna go swimming with the Princess of Darkness? I won’t curse the pool, I swear!”

 

Sayo’s chest felt heavy, her breathing quickened. Tears pricked her eyes. “No, I don’t w-wanna go swi-swimming,” She started to sob.

 

“Uh, Sayo, it was just a joke. Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings!” Sayo packed her guitar up and left. She cried for 20 minutes before hearing a  _ ping _ . She looked at her phone.

  
  


**Lisa♡:** hey, r u ok?

 

**Sayo:** Yeah, I’m fine.

 

Sayo lied.

**Lisa♡:** sorry about earlier. i didnt mean to upset you with swimming

 

Sayo panicked, what was she to tell Lisa “yeah, no worries, I’m just a trans girl who's ashamed of her stupid body. Also, I have a bunch of cuts up and down my arms because I hate myself.” Great plan, Hikawa. She went with the next best thing.

 

**Sayo:** It’s okay, I just don’t like swimming, I’m scared of drowning.

 

Subtle. She turned her phone off but got another  _ ping _ .

 

**Yukina:** I booked us a gig, it’s at Space, next week, here’s the setlist:

 

R, Passionate Starmine, Oneness, Sunkissed Rhodonite, and Neo-Aspect.

 

“I guess she forgot about earlier,” Sayo said to herself.

 

**Princess of Darkness:** thnx!

 

**Sayo:** Thank you, Minato-san.

 

**Lisa♡:** in that order?

 

**Yukina:** Yes.

 

**RinRin:** thank you.

 

********

 

Lisa was still concerned about what had happened last week. She tried to bring it up to Sayo, but she just kept getting shut down.

  
  


“I’m gonna go to the restroom,” The green-eyed girl said shaky breathed, she didn’t actually have to pee, she just didn’t want to change in front of everyone. Especially Lisa.

 

“Okay, but be quick, we’re on in twelve,” the vocalist whispered, trying not to throw out her voice.

 

“I’ll bring my dress, so I can do both.”

 

Sayo found her stall and started to change. But she forgot to lock it.

 

Lisa came into the bathroom, opened the stall door, and found a half-undressed “boy,” she just stared. Sayo turned around, Lisa saw every inch of her ugly body. She turned red and started to cry. “What did you see?” She said choking on her tears.

 

“Hhm?”

 

“WHAT DID YOU SEE?!” She yelled through sobs. “Please, tell me.”

 

“I-I saw your chest, a-and your arms, and your really pretty face.” Sayo stopped. 

 

“You think I’m pretty?” She stuffed herself into her blue dress and headband. She opened the door, “Can you zip me?” 

 

“Of course I think you’re pretty, can you turn?” Zoop. (*a/n that’s the zipper sound). “But I don’t wanna see your beautiful face stained with tears. Tell you what, you wipe your eyes, I can put on a little mascara and a bit of blush?” Sayo did just that. 

 

“Wait, before you put the blush on, can I kiss you?” Sayo didn’t need blush at this point, she was as bright as Lisa’s bass. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, I know you’re a lesbian, you don’t wanna kiss me.”

 

“But so are you, right? You’re still a girl, no matter what your body says. Please don’t cry, I don’t want you to mess it up.” The pale girl started to giggle. The bassist smashed her lips into the blunette’s face. (*well, her hair is kinda green but greenish-blunette doesn’t sound as good)

 

Her hands threaded through the reddish-brown hair. Sayo’s tongue coaxed the shorter girl’s teeth, sending a shudder down the taller’s spine. But a good shudder. Lisa moaned into her mouth, “I-

 

“There you two are! We’re starting! God!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so frickin' fun to write!


	3. KasYuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cats. =^‿‿^=.
> 
> Prompt by KeahiFCTF2

“Heyyy Yukinaaaaa,” Kasumi mewled, scootching up to the taller girl. Kasumi had a plan, a plan that had been thought out for months, she was gonna ask Yukina out.

 

“Yes, Toyama-san?” She was reading a book about pretty girls and their cats. 

 

“What did I say,” Kasumi stuck her tongue out and put her hands on her hips, “Kasumi is fine.”

 

“Sorry. Yes, Kasumi-san?” She looked up from her book.

 

“You like cats right?”

 

“Nyes, I love them, your hair is like cat ears, it’s cute,” Yukina patted the brunette’s head.

 

“Weeeell!” Kasumi sang, “There’s this cafe, and it has cats!” Yukina stopped in her non-existent tracks. Her pale yellow eyes widened at the thought of that. Playing with cats and eating macarons. She practically drooled.

 

“Macatrons, macatrons,” she dazed off in her cat-induced mini-coma. She snapped back when she found herself being pecked with lil Kasumi-kisses Tm . (*a/n Kissumi) “Nyah!” 

 

“What do ya say?” She bit her lip, trying, but failing to hold back a smile.

 

“Yes! Of course! But one request?”

 

“Anything, my love, my dove!”

 

“Scratch that. Two requests. One, please don’t call me those things. And two, when we go, can you call me by a cat name?” 

 

“Which is?”

 

“Meowto Yukinya,” the lilac/silver-haired girl’s eye sparked, “Gasp! You can be Toyameow Catsumi!” Kasumi thought Yukina was so frickin’ cute. She blushed at the sight of Yukina playing with kittens. 

  
  


******

 

Kasumi took Yukina to ‘Catfe,’ it was small, but it was cute. In the window, there was a tiny gray kitten sleeping on a post. “Awwww,” Yukinya’s eyes lit up.

 

“Shall we?” Catsumi gestured to the door. 

 

Yukinya took her hand, “Let’s go.”


	4. just an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the dealio

okie doki, so the next chapta is gonna be a bit short, keep sending me prompts! 


	5. AsuRokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm obsessed with cafes at the moment??? oh, and prompt by tsubahono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil gays at lil cafes (rhyming!)

******  
“We should go out for coffee, or something,” Did she just ask me out on a date?

“YEAH,” Why do I have to be so loud, “I mean, yeah, sure thing, Asuka,” I finger-gunned, who still finger-guns?!

“Hey, are you good, Rokka?” Not when the love of my life asks me out on a maybe-date!

“Pshh, me? I’m good, I’m great!” God, I’m so awkward.

_Timeskip cuz I’m bored (oh also it’s a third person pov, now. So there’s that)_

The girls entered the tiny bakery/coffee shop, “Huh, The W-wallflour, that’s cute. like puns, well not all puns, most puns, not like d-dad-joke puns, but most puns. Yeah.” Aa-chan could tell she was nervous, her stumbling, it was kind of adorable. Asuka looked up at the barely taller girl. The brunette gave a half smile, the guitarist blushed and hid her face in her hands.

******  
They ordered their drinks and food. A chocolate-chip cookie and a mocha latte for Rokka, and a corn muffin and chamomile tea for Asuka. “I’ll get it,” Asuka reached for her kitten-shaped purse.

“NONSENSE!” Rokka threw her hands up, knocking her glasses off, “whoopsie, but no, I’ll pay for the date!”

“This was a date?” Asuka thought about it, as she took a bite of her muffin.

“It wasn’t? Gosh, I’m an idiot, I thou-

“No, you’re my idiot. Okay, I didn’t mean to, like, explicitly call you an idiot.” Now both of ‘em we’re rambling.

Rokka started fiddling with her blueish-gray hair, “So would you maybe wanna go on a real date?”

“I would love to!” Askua grabbed Rokka softly by the face and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, it's v short


	6. AkoRin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's v gay, uhh nsfw, prompt by TGR99

Rinko was in her room practicing some of her songs, when  _ bzzt bzzt. _

 

**Princess of Darkness:** rinrin! I need you! There’s a new level on NFO, i need a wizard!

 

**RinRin:** I’ll log in now

 

**Princess of Darkness:** NOOO! It's a new multiplayer thing! If both members log in on the same computer, you both get a magic ring, of your choice!

 

**RinRin:** I’ll be right over

 

******

_ Doorbell sound _

 

“AKO,” Tomoe shouted, “RINKO’S HERE!” Rinko flinched at the loud noise. But surely enough, Ako came falling down the stairs. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna get to rehearsal anyway, so I’ll be out of the way.”

 

“Ready?”

 

******

Finally, the girls were all set up to play NFO, “Okay- what are you doing, Ako?” Ako’s face was three inches away from Rinko’s.

 

“Kiss me,” is all she said, eyes practically bulging out of her head. The dark haired girl cupped her hands on the other’s face. She smooshled her lips into the shorter girl’s. Ako slid her tongue into Rinko’s mouth, her lips tasted like grape lipgloss. Rinko went along with it, wrestling her tongue with Ako’s. “I want,”

 

“What do you want, Ako,” they spoke breathlessly.

 

“I want to touch you if it’s okay?” gray/violet-eyed girl nodded vigorously. She turned for Ako to untie her dress. Ako unhooked the busty girl’s bra. Now, there was Rinko standing there with only her underwear and socks on. 

 

“C-can you kiss my breast?” RinRin was all flustered, getting Ako more aroused. 

 

“Boy, can I!” Her pigtails bounced as she said it. She pulled the taller girl closer by the waist, “uh, just so you know, I’ve never done this, like sex, before, so don’t it expect it to be good,” Ako bit her lip.

 

“Oh, me neither, so, yeah, don’t it expect anything.” Ako pressed a kiss to Rinko’s nipple, causing her to moan. “Can we go on your bed?” They awkwardly shuffled to the bed, Shirokane-san lying down. 

 

“Hold on, I’m just gonna take this off,” Ako pulled her clothes off. She sucked up and down Rinko’s abdomen, leaving tiny bruises all over. Rinko was a mess. Ako could see the shine between the curvier thighs. She went to lick up the sheen, the taller yelped at the sensation. The purple one continued, lapping it up, inching closer to Rinko’s most sensitive area. At last, Ako slid her tongue around inside of her maybe-girlfriend.

 

“AHH,” she hit her clit, a white/clear mess all over her face. She wiped her face on her red bed sheet. “Now, let me do you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! this took a lot out of me. enjoy!


	7. nother update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got some stuffs to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more dealio

so, here's the sitch, I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a bit, buuuuuut will, v soon, i swear. It's Tae/Rimi. get hyped, bois, theydies, and gentlethems


	8. RimiTae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae cuts her finger, uhhh prompt by Hanazono_Rimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! this took a while. Rimi's bass playing is pretty much a self-insert. y'all can keep requesting

“So I know we usually go to Arisa’s house to practice, but what if we go to mine,” Lemme explain, I knew that Thursday's are no good for everyone except Rimi. I just wanna spend some time with her, and maybe become ‘Ushigiome Tae,’ or she becomes ‘Hanazono Rimi.’

 

“Not today, I gotta pick Asuka up from her swim team,” one down, three to go.

 

“Yeah, my parents don’t work on Thursdays, I gotta woman the shop,” 

 

“Saaya, I can’t with your puns, but me neither, I’m out. Babysitting.” Noice.

 

“I have nothing, O-Tae-chan, I’ll practice with you.” Oh Hanazono, you slick bastard.

 

“Oh, yeah, cool.” 

 

******

“I haven’t been here in a while,” she says petting Oddie, “He’s grown so big!”

 

“No, he’s grown so  _ fat _ , he’s the definition of a ‘chubby bunny.” I pick up my fatso of a rabbit, whom I love dearly, “Don’t listen to her, Rimi, I’m not fat.” I put him in front of my face and gave him a voice as if he smoked six pack a day. 

 

“Haha, but we should get to practicing,” Her giggle is my everything. Her eyes light up as if someone struck a match in them, or a star exploded in her red orbs. 

 

“Whuh? Oh, yeah.” Don’t let your gayness get in the way!

 

******

“Are you all tuned up?” I mean, I wouldn’t think so, she just got her bass out of the case.

 

“No, can I borrow a tuner? I left mine at home.”

 

“Yes! Here,” I hand her my tiny black tuner. She slips it on her pink bass, the lights in my room make it look glossy. She adjusts the silver pegs.

 

“Can we work on Poppin’ Shuffle, for some reason I just can’t get it.” 

 

“Yeah! Is there any specific part?” 

 

“No, not really, it’s just a bit fast.”

 

“You start slowly, then build up,” I’m sure it’s probably different for a bassist, but it’s the same structure. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what Yuri said, but it’ll probably be better with someone from Poppin’Party than someone who isn’t to practice.” 

 

We start the song slowly, she really gets into it. It’s somewhat beautiful and kinda arousing? I don’t know. What did I do to deserve this girl! She gets a glint in her eyes, almost turning them pink. She always has her tongue out, yet she has a half smile/half smirk on her face. Sweat beads form upon her forehead, but they’re kinda cute? Maybe I’m just obsessed with Rimi. Her black lock bops up and down as she works on her instrument. Then I feel it, that paper-cut like feeling. I stop playing and look at the suspect. Oh, it’s bad. It’s real bad. There’s blood on the strings, there’s blood on my hand, there’s blood on my legs. Wait, there’s blood on my legs? Now I’m on my period!

 

“Why’d you stop playing, is everything okay?” 

 

“Welp, I’m bleeding,  _ and  _ I’m on my period!” God, this is weird. To be bleeding from your vagina and from your fingers. The only time I want my crush, vagina, and fingers together, is in a much different context. 

 

“Well, I’ll get you a band-aid,” she goes rummaging through her tiny pink bag, she pulls out a tinier bag, makeup bag sized, “Tampon or pad?” She takes out a few band-aids. 

 

“Tampon, please.” She wraps my fingers in the squishy bandage. She tosses a tampon at my face, “ack!”

 

“Sorry.” 

 

******

After I’m all cleaned up I’m confronted by a confused Rimi. “What happened? That’s never happened to you, are you okay.”

 

“I got distracted,” is all I say.

 

“About what?”

 

“You.”

 

“Eh!?”

 

“You’re so pretty, I couldn’t handle it! Sorry!” She burst into a fit of laughter, it’s endearing but embarrassing.

  
“ _ You  _ have a thing for  _ me _ ? I love you!”


	9. TomoRan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh, so this is a concert fic, i have never gone to a concert. unless you count going to my sisters' recitals. so dont blame me if this is a weird concert. oh also prompt by anne_AI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send me more prompts! if you want, i'm not controlling you. or maybe i am! idk, sorry. just read the gay fluff

“Quick question,” 

 

“Yes, Rannnn?” Moca gives me one of her fake lovey-dovey faces,

 

“Not you, don’t cheat on Hii-chan,” She sticks her tongue out at me, “Very mature.”

 

“Thanks, I try,” She gives me a sly wink, I roll my eyes.

 

“Anyway, Tomoe, would you like to go to this thing, It’s a concert,” I can feel myself getting flustered.

 

“Yeah, sure, when is it, oh and who’s performing?”

 

“Tomorrow at seven and Glitter*Green.” Tomoe winks, sticking her tongue out, and giving me a thumbs up.’

 

******

I knock on the door of the Udagawa residence. Ako opens the door. 

 

“Hey Ako,” 

 

“Hey Ran,” She calls out to Tomoe, “Onee-chan! Ran is here!” 

“I’m almost ready!” 

 

We wait awkwardly, Ako and I. I try to bring up topics she knows about. “So, how’s Roselia?”

 

“The band? We’re doing well.” She doesn’t look me in the eyes, she’s also uncomfortable. We stand a good five minutes before Tomoe comes running down the stairs. 

 

“Ready for the concert?”

 

******

Tomoe drives us to the venue, soon the road starts speckle with more and more cars heading in our direction. She looks my way, raising her eyebrow.

 

“What? Glitter*Green is popular!” I get all blushy. She laughs. Her laugh is so charming. She throws her head back, closing her eyes. She smiles so widely, it’s so cute. She looks back at the road, but then again at me.

 

“Were you staring at me?” My face heats up ten times redder.

 

******

We finally arrive at the concert, it’s packed. I stay close to the maroon-ish pink hair. The lights dim, Yuri, Rii, Nanana, and Hina walk out. We’re rather close, so when Hina spots she smiles and waves. We wave back. 

 

They start with Don’t Be Afraid!

 

“ Sagashiteta hajiketa iro no yume 

Yokan ga shita no wa kimi ga soko ni ita kara 

Todoiteta hateshinaku kagayaku 

Ano hikari to hashagu koe ga boku wo yobu,” Yuri starts.

 

By the end of the second song Tomoe’s hand found it’s way into mine. I don’t know if it was intentional or not, but I blush and say nothing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YALL WRITE SO MANy LONG THINGS! also for the song part, i just copied and pasted from the bandori fandom wiki. which, yes, i have an account for


	10. SaayaTae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae flirts with other girls, Saaya is jealous. Prompt by Shadow_Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, all the porn i write is based on the other fics I've read

To Yamabuki Saaya, there was no doubt that her girlfriend, Hanazono Tae was a bit of an airhead. Like, she didn’t tie her shoes, she’d trip and get all confused about how and why that happened. But it was part of her charm. The thing that really jizzled Saaya jimmies was when Tae flirted with all the other girls. She was her girlfriend, not anyone else's!

It was lunch, Tae was sitting with some other girls waiting for the members of PoPiPa. The lead guitarist’s hand was on the girl’s thigh. The girl Saaya didn’t know, Konomi or something, was twirling her hair flirtingly.

“Hey Saaya,” Arisa pat her on the back, “what’s up.”

Saaya pointed to her girlfriend, “That’s what up, and soon enough the thing that’s gonna up is Tae’s hand and her skirt!” She grimaced at the thought.

“Why don’t you go talk to her?” Arisa shrugged, Saaya knew she was just trying to help, but Tae was very stubborn, but she’d try it.

******  
Saaya walked over to the green-eyed girl.

“Oh, hey Saaya!”

“Uh, yeah, hey, can I talk to you?” Saaya took Tae by the wrist.

“You good fam?”

“Eh, It’s just you keep flirting with these other girls.” She looked at the ground, hiding her flushed face.

“I’m not flirting with other girls,”

“Then why was your hand on her leg?”

“Oh yeah,” she looked up and put a finger to her mouth, she looked like she really had to think about it, though it happened less than a minute ago. “How ‘bout this! I’ll come over to your house-

“My siblings are home.”

“You’ll come to my house, my mom is working late,” she got closer to Saaya, going into a whisper, “and we can do anything you want.”

******  
So here’s the thing Hanazono Tae she was a bit of an airhead, but oh boi was she a kinky boi. There was nothing wrong with that but made things way more fun. Not just in bed, though. In everyday activities. Joking around, gym class (even though Tae was in a different class, gym class was combined), even in band practice!

So after school, Saaya went home with her girlfriend in hopes of getting laid. They held hands on the way to Tae’s house. It was gross, all this lovey-dovey stuff, but hey ya gotta set mood before getting pounded by the hottest girl you know.

“Wait,” Saaya stops before entering the other’s home, “What about the rabbits?”

“What about them?”

“Don’t they stay in your room?”

“We can put them in my mom’s room, she doesn’t really care,”

“We have to round up 20 rabbits?” The drummer threw her hands up.

******  
At last, they had herded 20 bunnies into her mom’s room.

“Now,” Tae said grabbing the shorter girl by the waist, “time for some fun!” Saaya smirked, she liked fun.

******

Tae pushed the other girl against the wall, passionately kissing her. Tae continued down the neck of her girlfriend, tugging at her ponytail, pulling out the scrunchie. She marked her up and down with tiny purple hickeys and the occasional bite mark. The drummer turned for Tae to undo her uniform. She did so, pulling it off and vise-versa. Saaya unhooked her own and taller’s bra. She grasped her rotund breast, massaging Tae’s nipples, she moaned into her mouth. Tae stuck her hand down the smol girl’s underwear. Saaya was very wet, Tae played with her, causing a loud breathless groan. She slipped two fingers inside her lover, pushing them in and out of her. She was warm and moist, then she got more so.

“AAHH,” Saaya helped cumming onto her partner’s hand. Coming down from her high, panting, she said two words only, “Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! this took two whole days to write, it was exhausting. yall please keep requesting, i have quite a bit of prompts but I want more


	11. Y'all, let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

Okie Dokidoki SING OUT. We need to talk. I've been getting some requests with the word futa. Stop. Please, that can be considered a slur for an intersex person. I know most of you mean no harm, but it just makes me uncomfy. But! They say in a sing-song voice, you can request almost anything else! I say 'almost' because i may still veto it. I probs won't tho. Okity dokes, as the title says, gimme bandori prompt!

 

 

 

Happy Sinning!

 

(for those who are curious beans and want to know why I say that: It's because I saw it somewhere on ao3 and I liked it)


	12. MocaHima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cafe shit! Yeah, I've been stalling a bit for this one, but hey, I'm a professional procrastinator! Oh right, prompt by anne_AI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v fluffy, Moca has two superpowers, the power eating, and the power of teasing

******

“Moca,” Himari says with determination in her eyes, “go on a date with me!” She balls her fists at her sides and tries to bite back a smile.

 

“Yeah okay, Hiii-chaann,” Moca says in her usually drunken-like voice.

 

“W-wait, re-really?” 

 

“Yeah! Take me to Hazawa Cafeee!” The gray-haired girl toppled her potential girlfriend.

 

“Waah!” The potential girlfriend yelped.

 

******

The two girls walked hand-in-hand to their friend’s cafe. Himiari let go to skip to the door to hold it open for Moca.

 

Moca pulled at the sides of her pants to mimic a curtsey. “Thank you, kind lady.”

 

Himari rolled her eyes but still said: “you’re welcome.”

 

******

They sat in their usual booth. They were greeted with a friendly smile from a lovely Wakamiya Eve. “Can I get you anything?”

“Can I have a slice of the raspberry-chocolate cake?” The bassist looked up at the Pastel*Palettes member.

 

“We only cake by the whole.”

 

“Can have the whole thing?”

 

“Himari, babe, you can’t eat the whole thing,” Moca says half mocking her.

 

“Yes, I can!” 

 

Moca huffed at her stubbornness. “Then I’ll have five buns and three random other pastries!”

 

Eve scribbled all of this down and went to prepare.

 

******

“Himari-chan, you can’t do it, it’s okay.”

 

“But I can! You’ll see!”

 

“Okay let’s say you do eat the whole thing, which you won’t, how are you gonna deal with the crazy tum-tum ache.” 

 

“Well, how do you do it?”

 

Moca put her fingers to her lips, “Sshh, that’s a secret.” She winked. “Wink”

 

******

Finally, Eve and Tsugu came out with five buns, two chocolate coronets, one strawberry danish, and a whole big-ass raspberry-chocolate cake. 

 

“Ya know, Moca, I know you eat a lot, but the cake is a bit excessive,” Tsugumi said putting all of the treats on the table.

 

“Oh, the cake is for Hii-chan,” The guitarist smirks slyly.

 

“You don’t you have to eat it! Whatever Moca’s doing it won’t work,” She grabs the pink-haired girl by the shoulders and shakes her violently, “SNAP OUT OF IT, HII-CHAN!” 

 

“Ah! No! I’m gonna eat it!”

 

******

“Are you gonna finish that?” Moca asks about halfway through the cake.

 

Himari grumbles with her on her abdomen. “Yea.” She groans.

 

“Don’t make yourself sick, though.” For once the turquoise-eyed girl looks and says with concern. “Can I have a little piece?”

 

“Yeah, just a small one, I need to do this.” She couldn’t do it.

 

******

“Are you done with it?” 

 

“Yeah,” The barely taller girl says on the verge of tears.

 

“I would’ve done better,”

 

“I know, Moca.”

 

“This is nothing.”

 

“I know, MOca.”

 

“I’m Himari, I think I eat a whole-ass cake,” She makes fun of the bassist, “What the hell were you thinking?!” 

 

This goes on even past the day they get married

 

_ Flashforward to their wedding day _

 

“And do you, Aoba Moca, take this woman to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

“Hells Yeah!”

 

“Moca,”

 

“Yes, Ran?” 

 

“You’re supposed to say ‘I do.’” 

 

“Fine, I do.”

 

“Then, I now pronounce wives, you may now kiss the brides.”

 

Moca leans in before the kiss “You gonna try to eat the whole wedding cake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I wrote this AND choreographed Poppin' Shuffle! Be proud of your local lil lesbiam!  
> Also, how 'bout some more prompts?


	13. KaoChisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato goes a little hunt! Prompt by jellyfishkanon. Jelly cuz you didn't give much for their date, I took matters into my hands, also I forgot to mention that they're aged up characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod, this is so gay.

Chisato opens her eyes to a room covered in roses. She accepts the nice fragrance, still confused. A single note lay atop her chest reading:

 

Shirasagi Chisato,

 

Do you like my flowers? I picked them myself, choosing each one carefully, making sure each just as beautiful as you. If you want information on my identity, go to the place where you came together.

 

 Sincerely, The Happy Phantom Thief

(P.s. turn over for a hint)

 

******

Chisato stifles her laughter, “Oh Kao-chan, this is gonna be an eventful day.” She thinks to herself,  _ Where you came together _ . What is her girlfriend up to? 

 

******

She seizes her usual attire, that cute yellow dress, floral necklace. She grabs a creamy white blazer and throws it over, after brushing her hair and teeth. She thinks again,  _ where I came together.  _ The girl is stumped. She re-reads the letter and looks at the back for her hint. It’s two words, Pastel*Palettes. 

 

Chisato jogs over to her old studio, it’s been a while since she was there. When she enters the building she expects Tae to still work there, but obviously, she doesn’t, she’s on tour with PoPiPa. Instead, she’s greeted with someone named Aika. 

 

“Hey! You’re Shirasagi Chisato, right?” Aika says a little too enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Here.” Aika hands the blonde a single rose, then whispered, “Room 59.”

 

Chisato knew well enough it was room 59, but said nothing.

 

******

Chisato really didn’t need to use her memory, she just followed the rose petals, the aroma getting stronger. She opened the door to see more roses than in her room. The  PasuPare girls are sitting in their old colored chairs. The pinkish-violet-eyed girl reads the next letter out loud,

 

“My Dear Chisato, so you’ve figured out my first riddle, well you still have a few left. Let’s see if you can get this one, The bright and bubbly, the loud and passionate, the genius, who can it be? Sincerely, The Happy Phantom Thief.”  Chisato looks around at her bandmates, all of them looking at her, smiling. It’s a little creepy, but Kaoru going through all this work is strangely endearing. 

 

“It’s Hina. What do I do? Where’s the next letter? Hina, give me the next clue.” The bassist asks annoyed. The other girls don’t respond. Chisato groans, and searches around Hina. She sees a flap of paper under the twin’s chair. The note read:

 

Sweet Chi-chan,

 

You did it! This is the final riddle! You and I have known each other for a very long time. The last place you have to go is to my heart. Where it all began.

 

Sincerely, The Happy Phantom Theif.

  
  
  


Chisato thinks to herself, her old school days when they first fell for each other. It was during Romeo and Juliet if she remembered correctly. 

 

The girl headed to the place  _ where it all began.  _ She looked at the sign for Haneoka Girls' High School. She figured to first go to the stage. 

 

She got into the building with ease. Making her way to the auditorium was a bit more difficult because she didn’t go to this school, and didn’t really remember how to get there. But again, she just followed petals.

 

******

The room was engulfed in roses of different shades of red. And there, center stage was Kaoru in her new Phantom Thief outfit. Chisato skipped up the steps to the stage.

 

“Hello, Miss Happy Phantom Thief, what was all this?”

 

“Well, that’s the thing, little kitten,” She dropped to one knee, “I wanna be Mrs. Happy Phantom Thief.”

 

Tears sparked Chisato’s eyes. “I-uh,”

 

“Don’t cry, kitten.”

 

“YES!” Chisato jumped into her girlf- fiancee’s arms. “Of course, Kao-chan!” She put her face on the guitarist’s, kissing her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took to damn long!


	14. AyaChi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gaaaaay. By SolitudePenguin, NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna make a part two, like a series, cuz this work is getting long. I mean, 14 chapters?! Damn! So if I didnt get to your prompt yet, don't worry, it will be the second part. Also if you wanna keep requesting, do it on the new one pls! thanks- Eggs (edit: I changed my mind, thats gonna take too long)

 

Chisato looks at her girlfriend, singing her heart out with ‘yuras’ and ‘ring-dongs.’ Her pink locks bouncing along to her dancing.

 

“Yura Yura Yura Yura Ring-Dong,” Chisato calls back, finally Maya, Hina, and Eve do the last Yura Yuras and the song ends. The crowd goes wild. 

 

Aya smiles and thanks the crowd for coming. She gets a bunch of people yelling ‘I love you,’ and other things along those lines. This makes Chisato grimace, she knows as an idol Aya has to belong to the people, to everyone. 

 

The girls head backstage to get changed, “Hey babe, maybe you wanna you come over to my house tonight?” The others were well aware of the dating of those two. But it still made the singer blush.

 

******

The drive home was awkwardly quiet. Aya looked out of her window. “So,” Aya turned her head,

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That’s all I had to say.”

 

“Oh.”

 

******

They finally got home, the pink-themed girl plopped her bag down but was interrupted by a Shirasagi Chisato pressing up against her, roughly kissing her, then whispering very close “I’m gonna make you mine,” and proceeding to bite on her girlfriend’s ear. This giving Aya a shiver. “But only if you’re okay with it.” The singer nodded. Cuz consent is the sexiest thing out there! 

 

Chisato led her to her room. The blonde pushed the pink-haired girl onto the bed. They both removed their shoes. Chisato pounced onto her lover, leaving hickeys and bite marks down her neck, leaving Aya a squirming, moaning mess. The violet-eyed stopped and went to grab something under the bed. She pulled out a brown box, rustling, and fishing for something. Aya just stayed where she was, as not upset the taller.

 

“Undress.” The smaller girl did as she was told, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor.

 

The girl on the floor stood up with an object, rope, it looked like, in her hands and a smirk on her face.

 

“These are for you,” she spoke as she tied the course cord around Aya’s wrists and ankles. “How are they?”

 

“A tad tight.” Chisato adjusted the rope, “That’s good.” She continued to bruise and kiss her girlfriend. Slowly moving down her body, sucking on every little crevice. Chisato slid her fingers inside a very wet Aya. Starting slow, gradually getting faster, pushing in and out. 

 

Putting the pink one on the verge, Chisato stops, licks her fingers, turns the light out, and leaves the room.


	15. KasYukiRan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict/resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This so short! I'm sorry. I've been dealing a lot with my mental state:/ sorry (prompt by ParanA)

Kasumi was walking by the living room in her home she shared with the other band leaders, kinda like a sorority. She could hear yelling, she assumed it was Yukina and Ran because Aya and Kokoro were out on a date.  _ Just some lovers having an argument.  _ She thought to herself, she went into the room to say, “Hey, is everything okay in here?” 

Ran responded: “Uh, yeah, everything is fine.” 

 

In fact, everything was not fine. Yukina and Ran had been fighting. Again. For one reason. Kasumi’s love. It sounded like a silly thing to fight over, but Kasumi was always overly affectionate, this led both Ran and Yukina to feel Kasumi was their girlfriend. However, Kasumi thought the exact opposite, she thought the others were dating. 

 

“Yeah, everything is great, actually,” Yukina thought for a second, “would you like have dinner with me?” Ran glared at the lilac-haired girl. “And Ran?” 

 

“Yeah! We go to that new place that just opened!” Kasumi’s eyes sparkled.

 

******

The girls walked arm-in-arm down the street. When they got to the restaurant, the two fighting for PoPiPa’s vocalist’s love rushed to the door to hold it open. Unfortunately for Yukina, Ran got there first. However, fortunately for her opponent, Ran got there first. The red-streaked girl smirked maliciously at Yukina. The latter mocked a smile back.

 

“Fuck you, Mitake-san.” She whispered quiet enough for Kasumi to not hear. That wasn’t what Kasumi thought, though. She thought they were whispering sweet nothings to each other.

 

“You wish.”

******

 

After they ordered Kasumi felt out of place. “I hope you don’t think I’m being a third wheel, intruding on your date, or whatever.” 

 

The two looked at each other, “What? She’s the third wheel!” They pointed at the other and spoke in unison.

  
This confuzzled poor Kasumi. “You mean you guys  _ aren’t  _ dating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya it was short


	16. let's chit the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh. sad boi hours are real

i'm sorry i haven't been very active lately. i've been pretty depressed and unmotivated. but i swear! i will post and soon! 

 

i'm real sorry. but soon. i promise


	17. ChisaHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HomOhMyGod
> 
> prompt by TheLeonhartsRage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been a hot minute, but we're back in business!

Chisato’s POV

 

I watch that blue-haired girl bop and duet with Aya to Wonderland Girl in the rehearsal room. l hate these stupid feelings! I sound like Arisa. I am  _ not  _ a tsundere. Maybe I just like looking at her face. Yep, that’s it, nothing romantic going on here. She’s just so perfect, and pretty, nice, smart, funny, cute. Okay, maybe I have a  _ small  _ crush on her. I can’t say anything. 

 

Ugh, it’s stupid, but who has to know? 

  
  


Hina’s POV

 

It doesn’t take an idiot to see Chisato has a thing for me, in fact, I think everyone knows! I gotta talk to her! It’s gone long enough! 

 

******

 

After rehearsal, Hina approaches  her waifu  Chisato, trying her best to look seductive. 

 

“Hey, Chisato," she said, biting her lip, and puffing her chest out a bit.

 

"Uh, hi, Hina." Was what Chisato  _ said _ , what she  _ thought _ was very different. She thought  _ oh my god!!!1! Is she doing this on purpose? If I had a dick, I'd be so hard!  _ Yeah, Chisato's brain works in strange ways. “What, uh, what’re you doing?” Chisato gulped, she has never been so scared yet aroused in her life. Well, there was that one time- nevermind. 

 

“You should come over tonight,” the guitarist got right up in the others face and whispered, “you know, to  _ practice. _ ” Punctuating her sentence with a kiss.

 

******

Chisato arrived at the Hikawa residence, she was debating whether to knock or ring the bell. On the one hand, knocking is a lot quieter, but on the other, the bell could be really annoying. In the end, she settled on just texting Hina that she was here. 

 

Said girl lead the blonde to her room. And that’s when history was made.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	18. KaoSaaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aNgSt (something i'm not great at)
> 
> tw: self-harm, death, drunk driving  
> prompt by Ijal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh finally! we back, also prepare yourselves. This is the saddest thing I've written

Kaoru was always surrounded by girls. Everyone loved her, who wouldn’t! But there was one girl in particular that Kaoru always had her eyes on. Yamabuki Saaya. Everything about her was special. The way her blue eyes glistened in the light, reminding one of a summer’s breeze. The way she was so passionate about drumming, her arms would flail but in such an elegant manner. She was wonderful. 

 

The first time Kaoru really noticed her, was at the wedding shoot. She poured her heart out into doing her best, that’s really why she admired her. Because she’s so enthusiastic about whatever she does. 

 

But Saaya wasn’t always like this. Before Saaya joined PoPiPa, she had no motivation to do anything. She was super depressed, and she had no way to handle it. The only person she told was Kasumi. One may not think this, but Kasumi knows how to keep a secret. Especially when it comes to mental health. But Kaoru didn’t know this, and Saaya intended to keep it that way.

 

******

Flash forward to three months later, Kaoru and Saaya having tea in front of CiRCLE, despite it being the middle of summer. It’s 22 degrees (73 ‘merica), and Saaya is still wearing a sweatshirt. Her girlfriend doesn’t question it, PoPiPa’s drummer just said she has a weird thing in her nerve system, of course, one of HaroHapi’s 3 idiots believes it. The taller girl suggests they go over to her house, Saaya complies. 

 

******

“Do you wanna take your sweater off, Neko-Chan?” Kaoru leads her girlfriend to her room.

 

“No, Kao-senpai, you know, my nerves.” She says casually, keeping up the slander. 

 

“Saaya-san,” She stops and is something she never is, serious, “at the cafè, I saw.”

 

“Saw? Saw what?” Saaya stuffs her hands into her pockets.

 

Kaoru sighs, she takes a seat across from the shorter, “Your wrists.” Her voice slightly shaky, “Actually, I’ve noticed for a few days. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Why do you care?” Tears welling at the summer breeze eyes.

 

“Because I care about you!”

 

“Why though?!” Both raising their voices a little louder than the last.

 

“Why? ‘Cuz I don’t want to lose you too!” Kaoru clasps her hand over her mouth, shutting herself up. The two sit in a long, uncomfortable silence. Neither looking at each other. Kaoru sighs, breaking it.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She lets out a sad chuckle, “You know how I’m every girl’s prince?” Saaya nods. “Do you know why, though?”

 

“No, I guess I don’t.” Both are still crying, it just won’t stop.

 

“When I was seven,” Voice breaking, she takes another breath. “I lost my older sister, she was driving back from a friend's house, a-” more sobbing, “A driver, a  _ drunk _ driver rammed into her car, she was alone, and she was dying, no one could help her.” There was another silence. A longer one. “So after I was able to fully understand what had happened, I said to myself that I was gonna help protect other girls because I couldn’t protect my sister.”

 

That’s all was said that night. They fell asleep holding each other and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you, come yell at me for being mean and sad


	19. LisAko? AkoLisa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning, i guess i actually haven't done that yet, have i? anyway prompt by luiz117

“Please, Lisa-nee!” Ako whined for about the tenth time today. “Just this once, it won’t happen again! I swear!”

“Ako, you have a very special power, you know that?” Ako looks at her confused, “You have the power to wear people down until they help you.” Lisa giggles as the younger pumps her fist and jumps.

“Thank you so so much, you already took this test, it’ll be easier!”

What the two were talking about was how Lisa is gonna come to help Ako study for this test that determines her final grade. 

******

Ako went over to Lisa’s, only because Lisa so, and she  _ did  _ push her to help.  Also, no one was home.

Ako rung the bell three times without pausing until she heard:

“Okay! Okay! I’m coming.” 

Ako giggled “Yeah you are,” she said under her breath.

Lisa wore one of those sweaters with a slit in the boobage area, thigh-highs, and very short shorts. Ako just wore her super badass, punk clothes. 

******

Lisa led the drummer to her room. It was so clean! Her bass was in its case, which Ako never noticed, had little bows and flowers glued on it. It fit her personality just fine.

“Let’s start with math, k?”

“Yeah, sure,” Ako, already distracted, barely said.

Lisa bent over to find her old test, “Oh just fuck me, already!”

“AKO!” Well, shit.

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that!” She tried to ramble her way through, but the bassist cut her off with a sly grin.

“No. No, I don’t mind.” Her voice dropping half an octave. Ako’s throat went insanely dry, and her pants became insanely wet. Lisa walked over to Ako, kissing her tenderly. “Is this okay?” 

Ako nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” Lisa twirled a purple pigtail with one hand and slipping the other down Ako’s pants. “Maybe we should just take these off.” And she did. “You’re so fucking wet,” she massaged the younger’s clit. Ako was whimpering, Lisa was enjoying it. 

“Oh god, eat me.” 

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah, i know, it's short, i haven't posted in a while, but i'm trying!


End file.
